Purer Than Glass
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Belle's life is miserable as she is forced to act as a servant girl within her own home under the rule of her wicked stepmother, Regina whilst at the same time she is teased constantly by her two step sisters. AU - Based on the fairy tale Cinderella.
1. I Want So Much More

**Purer Than Glass**

 **Chapter 1: I want So Much More**

Belle sighed as she wiped the mucky cat's paw prints away from the floors surface. Lucifer, her stepmother's faithful companion sat on the stairs and meowed as if mocking her, laughing at her. She glared at him before pulling a tongue at him quite childishly but she giggled to herself when the cat hissed before running upstairs. She smiled before carrying on with her chores but soon after a little mouse scurried up to her and she smiled down at the tiny creature softly,

"Good morning Mary….. I have something for you" she said gently with a bright smile as she reached into the pocket on her apron and retrieved a small piece of cheese and the little mouse squeaked happily which caused Belle to giggle but before she could offer her little friend the tiny treat she heard footsteps and she panicked so she quickly scooped up her friend and placed her safely within her apron pocket before quickly beginning work once more.

* * *

Regina smirked at the pathetic sight that was her stepdaughter cleaning the floors within the entrance hall,

"Not finished yet? What a lazy creature you are" she said with an amused smirk but Belle didn't pause in her duties,

"I'm sorry madam. I will finish as quickly as possible" she replied politely and Regina smirked, the girl was a push over,

"Oh yes I know you will" she had before tossing a rolled up scroll at her knees,

"You have a long day ahead of you" she said smirking as she watched Belle unroll the scroll and her face fell,

"But….. But this will take me all day" she said hopelessly and Regina smirked,

"Not if you hurry up" she said firmly and Belle looked up at her sadly,

"But I did most of these things yesterday" she said sadly and Regina glared before taking a hold of her chin within her perfectly manicured fingers,

"I don't think you understand my pet…. I am not asking you to do these things. I am 'telling' you" she ordered firmly,

"And what do you do when I give you an order Belle?" she asked in a mocking tone you would use when speaking to a child and Belle sighed sadly,

"I obey Madame" she said solemnly which made Regina smirk once more,

"Good girl" she said before releasing her chin and tapped her cheek before heading towards the parlour,

"I expect my morning tea in precisely two minutes and not a moment longer… Just as soon as you finish the floor that should be more than enough time" she said smirking to herself and Belle sighed before closing her eyes sadly.

* * *

Her little friend Mary popped her head out of the apron pocket and looked up at Belle with a sad face as her whiskers drooped. Belle sighed as she looked around the huge entrance hall she still had left to finish. Her life was miserable. She was a servant in her own home.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. :) Shall I continue? Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. The Only Love I Need

**Chapter 2: The Only Love I Need**

Prince Rumple sighed and rolled his eyes unimpressed as his father was once again lecturing him,

"It's time for you to accept responsibility son….. You're a prince a future King" his father said firmly and Rumple stood from his seat at the table with a gentle expression,

"Father. You give me the same speech every week and every week I give you the same answer." He told him,

"Yes I have responsibilities as a future king but I also have responsibilities as a father. Bae needs me right now" he told his father with an expression laced with sadness and his father sighed as he looked at his son sympathetically,

"It's been a whole year Rumple….. It's time to let Milah go" he told his son and Rumple's expression turned firm before slamming his fist against the table,

"I let that woman go the moment she ran off with that blasted stable boy Killian" he said angrily,

"Bae needs time to come to terms with the fact that he will never see his mother again so my apologies if it's a disadvantage to you that I choose to be there for my son" he told him before storming out the room.

* * *

The King sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The grand duke stood behind him with a look of sympathy,

"Shall I go after him your majesty?" he asked and the king shook his head,

"No…. My son is right. I should understand his actions the most. I was the same when his mother died" he said sadly and the grand duke placed a comforting hand against the king's shoulder,

"You've raised your son well your majesty. The queen would be proud" he said comfortingly and the king smiled gratefully,

"Thank you old friend….. I just hope my son will one day be lucky enough to find true love as I found with his mother" he said with a sigh.

* * *

Rumple smiled as he opened his son's bedroom door to find his son playing with a wooden toy train,

"Good morning my boy" he said happily and Bae looked up with a bright smile before jumping up, running to his papa and hugged his side tightly,

"Good morning papa" he said with a giggle and Rumple smiled brightly as he hugged his son back before kneeling down so he was eye level with a crafty smirk on his face,

"How about you and me sneak out into the village this afternoon for a little adventure?" he asked and Bae giggled before nodding and Rumple smiled before hugging his son once more.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Sorry about it being so short but I promise the next one will be longer but you'll have to review in order to unlock it :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. When A Disguise Becomes Reality

**Chapter 3: When A Disguise Becomes Reality**

Rumple and Bae travelled to the village incognito. He wanted his son to have a taste of freedom before the day he turned 10 which was only three months away and he would then be expected to begin his royal training. He wanted his son to have the chance to be a normal boy before the burden of royal life took its toll.

* * *

Belle was looking at the almost endless shopping list her two step sisters; Tamara and Ursula had given her and she sighed frustrated. She couldn't help but look up from the list at the royal castle and smile softly to herself. When she was younger she used to look out of her bedroom window and daydream about what it must be like inside those walls but sadly the only walls she was destined to live within was the walls of the dark, damp attic.

* * *

Bae giggled as he took in the bustling excitement of the village. His tummy rumbled when he took in the sight of the delicious cakes and pastry's the baker had on sale and Rumple smiled before handing the baker a gold coin and the man smiled before handing little Bae a strawberry cream pastry.

* * *

Belle was buying the groceries at the vegetable cart after buying the sparkling thread that her step sisters just had to have when she heard a commotion behind her and she turned quickly to see that the horses on sale had broken the pen gate down and had begun to charge down the village street.

* * *

Bae had been running towards a toy store window and hadn't noticed the charging horses but his Papa had. Rumple expression turned to one of terror,

"Bae!" he yelled as he ran forward but the next thing her knew, a woman dived towards his son,

"Look out!" the only sound that could be heard was the fading rumble of running horse shoes and Rumple looked stunned as the smoke cleared to reveal his son safe within the arms of the mysterious woman.

* * *

Rumple quickly acted as he picked Bae up in his arms as the woman helped him up. Rumple looked at Bae concerned,

"Oh Bae are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly with concern and Bae nodded quickly with a look of shock on his face. When little Bae saw those horses charging towards him he just froze. He had been terrified and Bae simply hugged his papa again.

* * *

It was then that Rumple looked at the woman who had saved his son,

"Thank you so much" he said relieved,

"You saved my son's life" he told her as he held Bae tightly but she simply smiled,

"You're more than welcome. I couldn't just stand by and let him get hurt" she said gently and Rumple smiled as he looked at Bae before looking back at her,

"Who do I have the honour of thanking?" he asked politely but the woman shrugged her shoulders gently,

"I'm….. No one special" she said gently but Rumple smiled brightly,

"You saved my son's life that's pretty special in my eyes" he praised and the woman blushed gently,

"Belle….. My name is Belle" she answered gently,

"And….. You are?" she asked politely and Rumple looked at her surprised,

"You….. You don't know who I am?" he asked and Belle had a puzzled expression,

"I'm sorry…. Should I?" she asked gently and Rumple was silent what seemed to himself like forever. This woman had no idea who he was. She had no idea that he was soon to be king or that Bae was a prince. He answered without really thinking properly,

"No….. I….. Me and my son are new here in the kingdom" he answered quickly and Bae looked at his Papa confused but didn't say anything and Belle nodded with understanding,

"Oh I see… Where are you and your son staying?" she asked curious and again Rumple didn't think before he spoke,

"Nowhere….. We… We only just arrived" he lied and inside his mind he was screaming at himself to stop talking but it was already too late when he saw Belle smile softly,

"Well…. If you want. You and your son are welcome to stay within my… My stepmother's stables" she said kindly and Rumple suddenly lost his words, He needed to answer. 'Answer Her!' his mind yelled, 'Answer Her Now! Tell Her No!' it yelled again but he didn't. Instead he smiled softly and nodded,

"That….. That would be very kind of you. Thank you" he said softly and she smiled gently before nodding and Rumple carried Bae as he began to follow her.

* * *

Bae looked at his papa confused,

"Papa why did you lie?" he asked in a whisper and Rumple looked at his son guilty,

"I….. I have no idea Bae…. I….. Don't worry we'll stay there one day and then we'll go back home in the morning" he told him and Bae pouted unsure but nodded.

* * *

 **What on earth is Rumple thinking?! :O What is he going to tell Belle? How will he Explain to his Father where he and Bae has been?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 Please review in order to unlock the next chapter**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. She Never Looked At Me That Way

**Chapter 4: She Never Looked At Me That Way**

Rumple carried Bae as he followed Belle to her home and became confused when she turned to face them both,

"Ermmmm…. Could you both wait here for a moment?" she asked awkwardly and Rumple looked around at the strange way she had brought them instead of using the actual path to the house,

"In the bushes?" he asked sceptically and she bit her lip awkwardly before looking at the house and then looking back at him,

"I promise everything will make sense….. I'll be back" she said with a smile before rushing off towards the house.

* * *

Rumple looked around as he waiting before he heard the creak of a door opening and he looked towards its source to see Belle opening a wooden door at the side of the house before looking towards him and gestured for him to come and he quickly left his hiding place and carried Bae into the barn and Belle quickly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Belle sighed with relief and Rumple looked at her confused,

"I don't understand….. Why all the sneaking around?" he asked as he placed Bae down who giggled as he ran up to horse and petted him. Belle sighed, looking down sadly before looking back at Rumple,

"My step mother, step sisters and myself don't exactly get along" she explained and Rumple frowned but before he could say anything she smiled softly,

"Anyway you and your son are free to stay here for as long as you like Mr…..?" she enquired and Rumple's eyes widened realising he hadn't given her his name,

"Errrrrm….. Rumple….. Just Rumple" he said awkwardly, shortening his name so she wouldn't become suspicious of his 'very similar' name to the prince,

"And this is my son Bae" he said gesturing at his side not realising that he was actually across the stables giggled as the horse nuzzled his hand and Belle giggled before smiling softly,

"Well it's very nice to meet you both" she said softly but suddenly,

"BELLE! Belle where are you you lazy excuse for a girl?!" Regina screamed and Belle winced before smiling falsely,

"That's my stepmother Regina. She….. She must be having a bad day" she tried to defend but then another voice was heard,

"The little freak is probably off hiding somewhere reading again" the voice said and Belle's smile became awkward,

"That's Tamara. My step sister. She's actually very sweet when you get to know her" she defended falsely, only for a third voice to speak up,

"Freak is much too kind a word to call Belle. The stupid girl actually believes mice can understand her. Please mother can we use the cane on her?" the voice asked and Belle sighed defeated,

"And that would be my other stepsister Ursula…. Maybe it would be better if you and Bae stayed here until I bring you both some lunch." She said and Rumple frowned before reluctantly nodding as he watched her leave the stables and close the door behind her. The way he heard how Belle's family were treating her made his blood boil but he couldn't exactly go in there and order them like the prince he truly was because then Belle would know he had lied.

* * *

It was five whole hours before Belle finally returned and it was now dark outside. She came in carrying two warm blankets and a candelabra and a tray of food in her free arm. Rumple quickly rushed to assist her and she smiled,

"Thank you. I feel like such a terrible host for leaving you both for so long" she said guilty but Rumple smiled and shook his head,

"No. You've been a most wonderful hostess" he praised and she smiled as she placed one blanket over a pile of hay.

Bae giggled as he skipped over to her before jumping onto the hay bed,

"These stables are smaller than the ones at the castle" he said innocently and Belle looked confused,

"The castle?" she asked and Rumple panicked,

"Yes….. I….. I went to look for work there in the stables and….. Unfortunately they had none" he lied quickly and Belle looked at sympathetically,

"I'm sorry to hear that….. I can ask at the spinning shop tomorrow to see if they're in need of a new spinner" she said gently and Rumple smiled guilty for lying to her because she was being so kind,

"Thank you….. That's very kind of you" he said gently and Belle smiled softly,

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help" she told him as she helped Bae pat down the hay bed so that it would be more comfortable.

It didn't take long for Bae to fall asleep. Rumple watched as Belle smiled softly, placing the second blanket over him so he was comfortable,

"They treat you awfully" he whispered sadly,

"How can you possibly be so kind?" he asked quietly and Belle looked at him surprised before her expression became gentle,

"Well….. What reason do I have to be unkind to you? You've done nothing to me" she answered gently which caused Rumple to mentally wince as he remembered his dishonesty,

"Well I'm certain that you have done nothing to them to deserve their unkindness" he said gently which caused Belle to smile softly,

"Well thank you" she said gently and Rumple smiled,

"No. Thank 'you' for letting me and my son stay here and for sharing your food with us" he said and Belle nodded with a smile,

"You're welcome" she said before standing up and took an apple out of her apron and fed it to the horse before giggling when his lips tickled the palm of her hand. She looked back at Rumple,

"Well I will leave you and your son to rest" she said gently which made Rumple stand quickly and nodded,

"Yes. Thank you again" he told her and she smiled softly,

"Goodnight Rumple" she said before going to leave but was shocked when Rumple took her hand, raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss upon its surface,

"Goodnight my lady" he whispered and Belle smiled softly with a gently blush as she pulled away.

* * *

Rumple watched as she looked back at him one last time before smiling softly and closed the door behind her and his heart skipped a beat when he realised that Milah had never once looked at him that way in the whole time they had known each other.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. One Lie After Another

**Chapter 5: One Lie After Another**

The next morning Belle was scrubbing the entrance hall once again when her step family came down stairs dressed in their finest evening gowns. Regina smirked amused at her face that was also covered in cinders from when she had cleaned the fireplace,

"Me and my lovely daughters are going into town for some new fabric selections" she said before leaning towards her with a firm look on her face,

"This floor better be done by the time I get back" she said wickedly and Belle nodded quickly and her stepsisters snickered evilly as they followed their mother chanting,

"StinkyBella! CinderBella!" they sung but as soon as the door closed behind them, Belle looked up quickly before running in the direction of the stables.

* * *

Belle smiled when she opened the door to see Bae petting the family horse whilst Rumple was still sleeping on the hay bed,

"His name is Sugarcube" she told him quietly not wanting to disturb Rumple and the name caused Bae to cover his mouth with his tiny hands and giggle quietly,

"That's a funny name" he said with a bright smile and Belle nodded,

"Yes it is… I was your age when I named him" she said and Bae looked at her curiously whilst he petted Sugarcube,

"What were you like when you were my age Miss Belle?" he asked curiously and Belle smiled sadly as she raised her hand and petted Sugarcube's mane,

"Happy" she whispered more to herself.

* * *

Rumple stirred before waking with a start when he remembered where he was,

"Bae?" he asked instantly when he saw his son wasn't by his side but sighed with relief when he came running to his side as he giggled before hugging his side tightly,

"Morning papa! The horse's name is Sugarcube" he said giggling and Rumple smiled before chuckling,

"Is that so?" he asked teasing and Bae nodded with a giggle. Belle smiled at the father, son bond that Rumple and Bae shared. Rumple looked up at her before smiling gently,

"Good morning Belle" he said politely and she smiled before walking and opening the stable door and allowed the sunlight to engulf the room,

"It truly is" she said happily,

"The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky and my favourite fact is that you can see the royal castle so clearly this morning" she said before sighing blissfully. Bae giggled as he ran to her side to see,

"Wow. It looks so small from here" he said with a giggle but Belle's smile remained soft,

"It's always stood out to me" she said gently. Rumple felt guilty but came to stand behind Bae and looked at Belle with an awkward smile,

"I'm sure it's not as grand as it seems" he tried but Belle looked at him with a soft smile before shaking her head,

"I've grown up dreaming of what it might be like to live there" she told him and with each word she spoke he felt more and more guilty but he hid it as best he could,

"… When you're doomed to live with a step family as mine….. Well…. You can't really help but wish that your life was like a fairy tale" she said almost sadly and his heart was then completely full of guilt,

"Belle I…." he began but he heard the clattering hooves and he looked up quickly and he saw royal guards riding very fast towards the house and he grabbed the stable door and closed it and Belle looked at him stunned,

"Rumple what's wrong?" she asked concerned and he was looking around quickly before turning towards Bae and picked him up in his arms,

"I'm very sorry Belle but me and Bae have to leave" he said in a quick and rushed tone and Belle looked at his terrified expression,

"Rumple tell me what's wrong" she almost begged and Rumple looked at her sadly,

"Belle I….. I'm not.." he began but they both suddenly heard a furious repeated knock on the front door,

"OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" yelled the head guard.

* * *

 **Uh Oh :O Rumple's in trouble now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please review in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Disappointment

**Chapter 6: Disappointment**

Belle's heartbeat matched the thundering knocking on the front door and she was frozen for a moment before taking a deep breath and she took a step forward but Rumple was quick to stop her,

"No Belle please….. You can't open that door" he begged with a terrified look on his face and she looked between him and the door before looking back at him,

"They're after you….. Aren't they?" she asked quietly and Rumple looked hopeless and guilty,

"Belle I…" he tried but Belle shook her head quickly,

"No… It's ok. I understand you're simply trying to protect your son… Just stay here and I'll get rid of them" she said quickly before rushing back inside the house to open the door before Rumple could stop her,

"No Belle I am trying to protect my son but not in the way you….. Urrrrr" he finished because she was already gone and it was like trying to explain a ridiculous lie to thin air.

* * *

Belle took a deep breath before opening the door but the outcome when unexpected when the guards just suddenly charged in. The head guard looked around quickly before looking at Belle with a fierce glare,

"Restrain her" he ordered and Belle looked shocked as two guards grabbed her and she looked towards the head guard firmly,

"I demand to know what I have done to deserve such treatment" she ordered and the guard looked at her,

"Try high treason to the crown you disgusting peasant" he said angrily and Belle looked horrified before trying to launch forward but the guards held her back tightly,

"I have done no such thing!" she yelled but before the guard could respond a voice spoke up,

"LET HER GO AT ONCE!" the voice yelled causing the head guard to turn and his eyes widened before kneeling down in a polite bow,

"Crowned Prince Rumplestiltskin" he said shocked, Belle's expression matched the guards tone as the guards bowed causing her to do also,

"Crowned Prince?" she whispered shocked and Rumple looked towards her guiltily but the head guard spoke before he could,

"Your highness….. When you didn't come home your father ordered us to search the village. We interrogated everyone before we received word that a lady led you and young prince Bae away against your will" he explained and Rumple's gaze turned towards him before glaring,

"And I suppose any useful information regarding myself and my son's location was paid for handsomely" he said angrily and the head guard looked guiltily towards the floor before nodding,

"That would be correct your highness" he said but Rumple's glaring expression didn't change,

"Well I'm afraid the information you received was not correct. If I recall my son was nearly destined to meet a fatal end but this woman saved his life no I repeat captain….. Release Her!" he ordered and he nodded quickly before standing and the two guards immediately released Belle and Rumple looked at her sadly,

"Belle I….. I'm sorry" he said and she looked at him sadly before curtsying to him politely,

"It is I who should apologies your highness" she said politely and Rumple shook his head sadly,

"No Belle please don't do that" he begged before taking her hand and made her stand to full height gently but she pulled her hand away with a sad look upon her face but she didn't make eye contact with him,

"I apologise for my rudeness your highness but I'm afraid I have a lot of housework to attend to before my mistress returns" she said calmly and Rumple looked at her sadly and he noticed as a royal guard carried Bae outside,

"We must be leaving now your highness. Your father is expecting you" he said before heading outside. Bae innocently didn't understand what was happening as he waved over the guards shoulder as he smiled brightly,

"Bye Bye Miss Belle. Thank you for letting me pet Sugarcube" he said innocently as the guard carried him to the awaiting carriage.

Belle hadn't moved from her spot and she still wasn't making eye contact with Rumple….. Rumplestiltskin. Rumple looked at her sadly,

"Belle Please…." He began to beg but she just shook his head,

"Just go" she said in a whisper and he went to approach her but she stepped back quickly before looking at him sharply,

"Haven't I provided you with enough amusement and humour your highness?" she asked angrily before looking down sadly once more and she turned away,

"Just… Just leave… Please" she begged as a secret tear fell down her cheek and Rumple looked at her back sadly before sighing,

"Thank you for your hospitality…. I truly am sorry" he said before leaving and he quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Belle wiped away her tears before taking a deep breath to calm her emotions before turning and walking towards her bucket and sponge. She knelt down before beginning to scrub the floors once again. 15 Minutes later her step family entered and Regina glared at her pathetic step daughter,

"Still not finished. What a lazy, pathetic, useless creature you are" she said which caused her daughters to laugh but Belle simply continued to clean as another tear fell down her cheek,

"Yes Madame" she whispered in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6. Don't worry this isn't the end for Rumple and Belle but you'll have to review in order to unlock the next chapter. :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. There Is More

**Chapter 7: There Is More**

Rumple winced as his father's anger echoed around the throne room,

"What were you thinking?!" he roared,

"Leaving the palace without letting anyone know. You put yourself in danger and more importantly you put Bae in danger" he yelled and Rumple looked down with a guilty expression and nodded,

"I understand father….. What I did was foolish and I did so without properly thinking what consequences my actions might have" he said sadly and his father's angry expression faded as he sighed,

"Well….. At least you're both safe" he said as he calmed himself before turning and sitting down in his throne once more. Rumple looked at him with sudden curiosity,

"Father… How did you and Mother meet?" he asked and the king looked at his son surprised,

"Why sudden need to know?" he asked and Rumple looked as if thinking but just couldn't find the right words to answer which made his father chuckle lightly,

"Your mother was the most… Beautiful woman I had ever known. She was caring and kind to everyone she knew" he said softly with a gentle smile as he remembered,

"I met her when I was travelling to the next kingdom and from that moment she never left my thoughts as well as my heart…. I see a lot of her inside you my boy" he said proudly which made Rumple smile gently,

"But…. How did you know that you loved her?... When did you realise?" he asked curious and his father chuckled once more,

"No matter what, I could never stop thinking about your mother's eyes" he told his son softly,

"They were a piercing green that never failed to make my heart swell…. But when she gave me this smile… A smile that was meant only for me….. I knew. I knew then as I know now that she was and always shall be the only woman for me" he said gently as he looked to his right to smile softly at the portrait of him and his queen.

* * *

Rumple smiled at the portrait wishing that He could have known his mother better than simply what he knew from the stories his father had told him as a child. He didn't notice as his father suddenly looked at him with a smirk,

"Why suddenly ask now about mine and your mother's love story?" he asked and the tips of Rumple's ears turned red in embarrassment,

"I… I don't know. I was just….. Curious. It's nothing I promise…." He began to babble which caused his father to chuckle once more as he stood and walked to his son before placing a hand on his shoulder,

"She must be something truly special to cause you to lose your words son" he said gently and Rumple's eyes widened,

"She? Who's She? I never mentioned a she? Who mentioned a she?... Not me" he said quickly and his father patted his shoulder as he chuckled once again,

"Oh you are definitely my son" he said before smiling warmly,

"Go on" he said before turning and Rumple looked confused,

"What?" he asked and his father smiled as he retook his seat on the throne,

"Go to her" he explained and Rumple looked between the door and his father before smiling brightly,

"Really?" he asked brightly and his father nodded with a soft smile which caused Rumple to laugh brightly before running up to his father and gave him a tight hug,

"Thank you" he said quickly before rushing off which caused his father to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

* * *

Rumple ran outside before quickly mounting his noble steed,

"Ya!" he yelled as he flipped the reigns which caused his horse to race into action. Carrying him through the royal gates and back towards Belle's Home.

* * *

The horse was still in movement as they rode into the driveway of Belle's home as Rumple dismounted mid-ride before running up to the front door and knocked on the door repeatedly,

"Alright Alright I'm coming" said a frustrated voice which Rumple recognised to belong to Belle's stepsister, Tamara. Her eyes widened when she opened the door,

"Prince Rumplestiltskin" she almost squealed before catching her breath and she curtsied as he walked past her,

"Where is she?" he asked instantly as he looked around. Ursula came out the parlour,

"What's all the… OH MY… Prince Rumplestiltskin!" she said rather loudly before curtsying politely.

Regina had heard the commotion before rushing down stairs quickly and she smiled brightly,

"Your highness. What an honour to have you grace our humble home" she said but Rumple wasn't listening as he looked around the room for Belle and he finally looked at Regina,

"I wish to speak to your step daughter" he said firmly which made Regina's eyes widen,

"I'm afraid I don't understand your highness. I don't have a step daughter…. Perhaps one of my lovely daughters can help you" she said with sickening politeness and Rumple's expression turned into a glare,

"Do not take me for a fool Madame. You're step daughter. Belle." he said firmly and Regina looked as if thinking for a moment before taking an expression of realisation,

"Ohhhhhhh that step daughter. I'm afraid she is no longer welcome in this household your highness. Not really a step daughter more of a scullery maid and how does she repay me for my kindness. She steals my horse and leaves without a word" she said outraged and Rumple looked stunned,

"She's gone?" he said more to myself and Regina nodded whereas her daughters giggled and snickered,

"Good riddance I say" said Tamara which caused Ursula to chortle which resulted in Rumple glaring towards them which made them instantly stop. He looked back towards Regina with a glare,

"You better hope she turns up safe" he said firmly,

"Good day ladies" he said politely yet angry as he stormed out. The women looked after him as he left with outraged expressions upon their faces.

* * *

 **Uh oh Where could have Belle and Sugarcube gone? :O please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter. :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. An Invitation To All

**Chapter 8: An Invitation To All**

Rumple paced back and forth within his study as he had done for the past month. There was no sign of Belle anywhere. He and his men had followed the horse prints that lead from Belle's home but they came to a dead end when they reached the river on the edge of forest. Rumple sighed as he watched the water flow by. The head guard rode up to his side,

"Perhaps it is time to end the search your highness" he suggested with a gentle tone as Rumple looked around the area and sighed sadly when he found no sign of her before nodding,

"I just hope that wherever Belle is… She safe and I hope she knows how truly sorry I am" he said before pulling on his horse's reigns to make him turn as he led his guards back to the castle.

* * *

None of them noticed as a maiden came out of her hiding place from behind the trees and was shortly joined by a caramel shaded companion who butted her side gently and the woman smiled softly,

"Thanks Sugarcube" she said softly and giggled when the horse nuzzled her cheek.

* * *

The king entered his son's study quietly,

"Son?" he called out gently as he saw him sat in front of the fire and his father looked at him sympathetically,

"The captain of the royal guard told me the search didn't go well" he told him gently and Rumple nodded,

"We didn't find her" he told him and his father patted his shoulder comfortingly,

"It's alright son I…" he began but Rumple stood with a smile on his face,

"I've decided that if I can't find her then I'll make her come to me" he explained before walking to his desk as he placed his signature on a document,

"Lumiere!" he called and a man instantly came running into the room,

"Yes your highness?" he asked and Rumple smiled before rolling up the document and handed it to him,

"Take this to the royal printers" he said and Lumiere unrolled it curiously before smiling and bowed his head,

"How many would you like printed your highness?" he asked and Rumple smiled brightly,

"Just the one and then I want you to pin it up in the town square before making it a royal proclamation" he said and Lumiere nodded with a big smile before rushing out the room. The king looked at his son stunned,

"Rumple will you please tell me what on earth you're up too?" he asked and Rumple smiled brightly,

"I'm throwing the biggest ball this kingdom has ever seen and every resident in this kingdom is invited" he told him and his father's eyes widened,

"Oh yes of course. Brilliant plan" he said sarcastically,

"And just what makes you think that the woman of your dreams is going to show up?" he asked sceptically and Rumple smiled vanished but he looked at his father gently,

"Please father…. I just need to try" he said and his father was silent for what seemed like hours before sighing in defeat,

"Very well my son… Let the preparations begin" he said calmly which brought a bright smile to Rumple's face.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 :D sorry it was short but it shall be made up for in the next chapter but you'll have to review in order to unlock it :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Acts Of Kindness Don't Go Unrewarded

**Chapter 9: Acts Of Kindness Don't Go Unrewarded**

The castle servants were all bustling around as the ballroom was prepared. The best and most elegant flowers were delivered and velvet and silken fabrics where delivered. The kitchen was in full swing also. Amazing dishes were currently being prepared. Meanwhile Bae was sat under the preparing counter stuffing his face with cookies.

* * *

Rumple looked out his study window at the gathering crowd within the village and took a deep breath in before breathing out,

"I hope you come Belle" he whispered secretly to himself.

* * *

Regina and he step daughters were most excited about the ball when they received word. Regina turned towards her daughters and smiled brightly,

"This is your chance to become royalty my girls all you have to do is woo the prince and if you do it right he'll marry one of you on the spot" she said brightly before heading back to their carriage. Tamara smiled brightly before sighing dreamily,

"Princess Tamara" she said blissfully and Ursula instantly glared at her,

"I think you mean princess 'Ursula'" she corrected firmly before shoving her and Tamara gasped horrified,

"You'll pay for that" she growled and Ursula's eyes widened before running for it and Tamara instantly began chasing her,

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" she yelled.

* * *

The ball began at precisely 7:30pm. Rumple stood beside his father whilst Bae stood by his side and he looked down at him before smiling softly as he ruffled his hair which caused Bae to giggle. Rumple bowed his head politely with a smile to every guest but with each passing moment a bit of his hope faded. His father looked at him and chuckled,

"Patience is a virtue my boy…. She'll come if it's meant to be" he encouraged and Rumple nodded before his father smiled,

"Anyway why don't you invite one of the other girls to dance?" he suggested and Rumple was about to nod before the grand duke spoke up,

"Introducing Lady Regina and her two daughters Tamara and Ursula" he said nobly and Rumple managed to keep a false smile as he saw the sour faced Regina along with her giggling and chortling daughters and he bowed his head politely. Bae covered his eyes before they moved away with the other guests and Rumple leaned towards his father before chuckling,

"Maybe later" he said teasing which caused the king to chuckle.

* * *

Far away on the border of the forest Belle watched as fireworks emerged from the castle and she smiled softly before turning towards Sugarcube who was resting next to her campfire and she petted his mane softly,

"Rest well my friend" she said softly before pressing a kiss to the white tear drop patch on his forehead. She sat down before retrieving her satchel to retrieve a loaf of bread she had picked up in the village as well as taking out a medium sized piece of cheese she had also procured and placed it on the log next to her,

"Enjoy Mary" she whispered with a kind smile and her tiny friend soon emerged from the pocket within her apron before squeaking brightly as her whiskers twitched as she practically jumped onto the piece of cheese which caused Belle to giggle. She suddenly heard a branch break not far off and she looked up before standing quickly,

"H…. Hello?" she called out cautiously,

"Who's there?" she asked and her heartbeat increased with fear as she saw a shadow approaching but she sighed with relief when she saw it was only an old lady in a ragged travel cloak,

"Pl…. Please" she said with a scratchy and tired voice,

"Can you spare some food and water?" she asked and Belle was quick to assist her as she quickly went to her side and helped her sit down on a log gently,

"Of course. Please sit and rest" she said gently before retrieving her a travel flask of water and handed it to her along with her bread and the old lady smiled warmly as Belle removed her own cloak and placed it over her weary shoulders,

"Why thank you my dear. You're so kind" she said with her ancient voice and Belle smiled warmly before sitting down next to her,

"It's quite alright" she said gently but the old lady smiled and shook her head,

"It's quite more than alright. You give me your only source of food and water without hesitation" she said gently but Belle simply smiled softly,

"You need those more than I do" she said simply and she turned when she heard another firework emerge from the castle and she smiled softly as it illuminated the sky before exploding and appeared as if the very stars were falling to earth. The old lady smiled at the look of bliss on the young woman's face,

"There is rumour that Prince Rumplestiltskin and the sudden ball is his way of hoping to find her" she said softly and Belle looked at her,

"He's….. He's in love?" she asked surprised and the woman nodded with a gentle smile,

"Rumour is that the woman who holds his heart saved his son's life from a stampede of horses" she said and Belle's eyes widened but she smiled before shaking her thoughts away as she stood to look at the castle in the distance,

"I was there that day" she told the old woman gently,

"The girl was a peasant… Nothing important. He deserves a princess" she said gently with a tone laced in sadness and the old woman smiled amused,

"Says the woman who was hurt because he lied to her" she said teasing and Belle looked at her shocked,

"How….. How did you….?" She said stunned and the old lady chuckled before standing up weakly and Belle's eyes widened when the old lady suddenly made a staff appear out of mid-air,

"I know everything that has occurred between you and the Prince" she said and Belle looked cautious,

"Did he send you?" she asked and the old lady smiled softly before shaking her head and took a gentle step towards Belle who surprisingly didn't back away. It was as if she knew she could trust her,

"No my dear… I came to see you because I've been watching over you for a very long time" she said gently,

"I'm here to help you" she explained and Belle looked confused,

"Why would you help me?" she asked and the old lady smiled softly,

"Because my dear Belle… I'm your fairy godmother" she explained and Belle looked stunned but before she could respond the old lady turned before waving her staff over the campfire enabling it to glow brighter. The old woman then waved her staff once more causing the embers of the fire to surround her and her ragged cloak was soon turned into a stunning white cloak and she was no longer old. Her skin was smooth and shimmered magically,

"Right….. Time to get you ready" her fairy godmother said cheerfully and Belle's eyes were still open wide in astonishment,

"Ready for what?" she asked and her fairy godmother giggled,

"Why for the ball of course" she said, gesturing to the castle with her now sparkling silver staff and Belle looked stunned and also terrified,

"The ball?... No… No I can't go to the ball" she said quickly which caused her fairy godmother to pout sadly,

"Awwwwww why not? The whole kingdom's invited and the Prince isn't interested in any of the other guests he wants to find you" she said and Belle shook her head,

"No….. I….. If he truly wanted me then he would have told me the truth in the first place" she reasoned which made the fairy godmother smile softly,

"Perhaps he only wanted to get to know you. Perhaps it was because he liked the way you treated him kindly and it wasn't because he was a prince" she told Belle softly as she stepped up to her with a soft smile,

"Your head is telling you to run because you don't wish to be hurt any more than you already have been… But what is your heart telling you Belle?" she asked her and Belle sighed before looking at the castle,

"My heart is screaming for me to give him a chance" she whispered but sighed as she closed her eyes sadly,

"But I could never be the princess he deserves" she whispered sadly but her fairy godmother smirked mischievously and waved her staff and sparkles suddenly surrounded Belle and it was as if she sensed their presence and she opened her eyes and she saw them dancing around her which caused her to smile brightly,

"Wow" she said marvelled and her fairy godmother smiled brightly,

"You've spent the day thinking about others Belle….. Allow this one night to be about you" she said softly as she waved her staff once more causing sparkles to form a glittering silver carriage and Sugar cube instantly stood and went to stand before the carriage and Belle laughed brightly but the fairy godmother shook her head with a pout,

"Nope. This carriage will only be acceptable with two horses" she said before turning and smiled brightly as her eyes fell on Mary the mouse,

"You'll do" she said brightly as she waved her wand over her causing Mary to transform into a caramel toned horse and she went to stand beside Sugar cube and the fairy god mother giggled happily before turning towards Belle,

"And now for the most deserving of a princess transformation tonight" she said softly which made Belle smile gently and the fairy godmother smiled brightly before waving her staff once more causing the sparkles around her to glow brighter until she was engulfed in light.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 :D please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. An Unexpected Dance Partner

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Dance Partner**

The grand duke rushed to the king's side before kneeling to ear level,

"Your majesty the young ladies are getting impatient. There are whispers circling the ballroom that your son isn't being a most welcoming host because he has yet to invite anyone to dance" he whispered and the king sighed before rolling his eyes as he looked at Rumple sympathetically,

"I'm sorry Rumple… But you must ask someone to dance" he said and Rumple sighed,

"There's only one person I want to dance with….. And she didn't come" he said sadly and his father patted his shoulder comfortingly,

"It's only for good manners Rumple… You're only expected to dance with someone not marry them" he teased gently which made Rumple chuckle before looking at the clock and saw that it was now 10:00pm and he looked down at Bae with a smile,

"Time for you to go to bed Bae" he told his son gently and Bae pouted,

"Awwwwww Papa I want to dance with someone too" he said innocently and his grandfather chuckled amused at the young prince's innocence. Rumple chuckled before kneeling down so he was eye level with Bae and he ruffled his hair,

"Maybe at the next ball Bae but right now it's time for little prince's to go to sleep" he said and Bae pouted but giggled when his papa ruffled his hair,

"Ok papa" he said before hugging him and Rumple instantly hugged his son back which caused numerous sighs of admiration from young ladies in the crowded ballroom. The grand duke came to young Bae's side,

"I will see your son safely to his bed chamber your highness" he assured him and Rumple smiled gratefully before nodding,

"Thank you" he said before watching as the grand duke led little Bae out of the ballroom and took a deep breath before stepping off the royal platform to find a dance partner.

* * *

Belle's carriage pulled up outside the castle at the foot of the grand steps that led to the grand doors and she took a deep breath. Mary the recently transformed horse neighed in encouragement as Belle poked her head slightly out of the carriage window and she took a deep breath,

"Ok…. I can do this" she whispered to herself and as if by magic the carriage doors opened gently with grace and Belle stepped out. The clink of her glass slipper as it touched the gravel was like music.

* * *

The grand duke had been babbling away as Bae followed him to his room,

"Don't worry my young Prince….. One day when you're older you'll be hosting balls and wooing young ladies just you wait and…." He said before turning to see that Bae was gone,

"Prince Bae?... Prince Bae?" he began to panic as he checked behind the tapestry that hung next to him and he became terrified,

"Oh no his grandfather is going to kill me and then worse his father will kill me… I'm going to be executed twice. PRINCE BAE?!" he yelled as he ran back down the corridor to look for him. He didn't notice how Bae popped his head out from behind a marble pillar on the other side of the hall and he giggled before running off.

* * *

Belle had walked passed the ceremonial guards. She looked around at the grand architecture and was mesmerised. It was almost exactly how she had dreamed it would look like. She followed the corridor. How on earth was she going to find the ballroom in a castle so huge?

* * *

Bae was giggling as he ran around trying to find a place to hide. To him it was a huge game of hide and seek between him and the grand duke. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was chasing him and he suddenly bumped right into Belle who looked stunned when she saw him,

"Bae" she said and Bae looked at her before smiling brightly and he jumped at her and hugged her waist tightly,

"Miss Belle! You did come!" he said brightly and Belle smiled as she knelt down to hug him back. Bae pulled back and his eyes widened when he saw her stunning ocean blue dress and how her brunette curls were complimented with crystal gems and he smiled,

"You look really pretty" he said and Belle blushed gently before smiling softly,

"Why thank you. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with your papa?" she asked and Bae pouted and folded his arms stubbornly,

"It was my bed time but I'm not tired" he wined and Belle giggled,

"I wanted to stay with my papa and dance with someone like him" he said and Belle smiled softly before thinking,

"Well….. I suppose one dance before you go to bed won't hurt… And I do need someone to show me the way to the ballroom" she reasoned softly with a hint of teasing which caused Bae to smile brightly,

"Really Miss Belle? You'll dance with me?" he asked excitedly and Belle smiled as she stood before curtsying in a teasing yet polite manner,

"It would be my honour Prince Bae" she said gently and Bae giggled as he bowed to her before taking her hand and led the way to the ballroom.

* * *

Rumple made his way through the guests as he greeted them all properly and he became relieved when he saw his old friend charming,

"Charming good to see you old friend" he said and Charming smiled brightly before patting his old friend's shoulder in greeting,

"Good to see you too Rumpy" he said which made Rumple roll his eyes,

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked teasing and Charming chuckled,

"How many times have I ignored you?" he responded which caused Rumple to chuckle and he put his arm around Charming's shoulder,

"Listen Charming, I need a favour" he said quietly and his friend nodded,

"Anything" he replied and Rumple smiled awkwardly,

"I need a dance partner but I don't feel comfortable dancing with a stranger" he explained and Charming looked at him sceptically,

"Alright but you're gonna have to buy me a drink first" he said and Rumple rolled his eyes,

"Not you numbskull. Your wife" he said and Charming chuckled,

"I know. I'm just teasing. Snow?" he called over her shoulder and she came to his side whilst holding a blond haired young girl and Rumple smiled,

"This must be young Princess Emma" he said politely but the little girl hid her face in her mother's shoulder shyly causing Snow to giggle before nodding,

"Yes she's 5 now" she explained and Rumple chuckled,

"Same age as my Bae" he said and Charming smiled at Snow,

"Rumple needs a dance partner. Would you mind my dear?" he asked and Snow smiled before handing Emma to her father,

"Of course. Anything for one of my husband's old friends" she said and Rumple smiled brightly before bowing politely to Snow as she curtsied,

"Thank you Snow. You're a life saver" he said causing her to giggle as she took his hand,

"I can assure you my husband has told me that many times" she said whilst looking at Charming teasingly as Rumple led her to the dancefloor.

* * *

Belle's eyes widened when she saw the size of the ballroom and the number of guests,

"Wow….. I….. I didn't expect there to be so many people" she said nervously and Bae giggled as he held her hand,

"Don't worry Miss Belle" he said encouragingly,

"It's just a party" he said which made Belle smile softly but became curious as he let go of her hand before approaching a servant and tugging on his coat for attention. The servant instantly knelt down to Bae who whispered in the servant's ear who smiled brightly before nodding and Bae giggled as he ran back to Belle's side and retook her hand. Belle looked at him,

"What did you do?" she asked curiously before looking as the servant banged his staff against the tile floor causing the sound to echo around the ballroom and everyone looked towards the staircase including Rumple who was just about to start dancing,

"Introducing Young Prince Bae and Princess Belle" he announced and Belle looked at Bae shocked which caused him to giggle so she just smiled softly and began to walk down the staircase with him.

* * *

Rumple was mesmerised as he watched his son escort the beauty down the grand staircase,

"She came" he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Ooooooooooo I am so cruel hehe *Evil Dark One Giggle* :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. May I Cut In?

**Chapter 11: May I Cut In?**

Belle smiled softly at Bae when they reached the bottom of the staircase. She could see that he was suddenly anxious and she knelt down gently so that she was eye level with him,

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance Bae" she said softly and he looked at her but her gentle smile didn't fade as she held out her hand to him,

"Can you show me?" she asked and Bae looked at her hand nervously before pouting,

"I'm not big enough" he said but Belle smiled before standing up,

"Well then…. I should know more than anyone that sometimes you just need someone to make you feel taller" she said before lifting him into her arms gently and he giggled as Belle smiled brightly.

* * *

She held one of his tiny hands as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and Belle uses her free arm to support him. Bae giggled as Belle twirled around with him as they danced and Belle giggled with him. All the guests were stunned at first by the mysterious woman but couldn't help but smile as she danced with the little prince.

* * *

Rumple's heart swelled at the sight of Belle dancing with his son. He had never seen his son so happy. Snow noticed his expression and smirked with amusement,

"You know her?" she asked and Rumple's eyes never left the sight of his son dancing around the floor with Belle,

"I find it hard to believe myself" he said softly and Snow smiled as she watched how happy Rumple's son was,

"Well….. What are you standing here for?" she asked and Rumple looked at her confused which caused her to giggle and she gave him an encouraging nudge,

"Go and ask her to dance" she said with a giggle.

* * *

Belle smiled softly when she noticed that Bae was no longer giggling and she slowly came to a stop and looked down at him to find that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. When suddenly a voice came from behind her,

"I was going to ask if I could cut in but it seems your dance partner is no longer active" the voice said and Belle smiled softly as she turned and Rumple smiled gently,

"It's good to see you again Belle" he said gently and Belle smiled softly,

"The feeling is mutual your highness" she said bowing her head gently due to her having a sleeping Bae in her arms and Rumple smiled softly,

"I'm Rumple to you" he said politely and Belle smiled softly,

"Not Rumplestiltskin?" she asked with a teasing tone and he chuckled,

"Definitely not… That's too much of a mouthful" he said causing Belle to giggle quietly and Rumple smiled before gesturing to a servant who came instantly to Belle's side before taking Bae in her arms gently before curtsying to Rumple,

"I'll make sure he gets to bed safely" she said gently and Rumple nodded gratefully as he watched her carry his son away. Rumple turned back to Belle and smiled softly,

"I….. I wanted the opportunity to see you again so that I could apologise… For hurting you. For….. Lying" he said guiltily and Belle smiled softly before stepping forward and she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek softly,

"You don't need to apologise….. I already know that you're sorry but there is no need to be. You threw a ball for the entire kingdom just so you might see me again…. No one has ever cared about me that much" she said softly and Rumple smiled before placing his hand over her own before bringing it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon its surface,

"Thank you… May you give me the honour of dancing with you?" he asked and Belle blushed gently before nodding,

"The honour would be all mine" she said gently and Rumple smiled brightly before placing his hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder as they began to follow the melody that filled the air. Belle smiled brightly as Rumple twirled her around before spinning her back into his arms.

* * *

Charming smirked as he watched his old friend dance with the mysterious beauty and he folded his arms,

"Well it's official He's doomed" he said teasing and Snow giggled before smacking his shoulder lightly as she held a now sleeping princess Emma in her arms,

"Don't be silly. It's so romantic. They look amazing together" Snow said and Charming smiled before nodding in agreement with his wife.

* * *

As the music slowly ended Belle and Rumple were now lost in each other's eyes,

"Belle I… I must tell you that…. I didn't just want to apologise….. I also have to tell you that I…." he began but Belle smiled softly as she used the tips of her fingers to stop him from talking and she smiled softly before bringing them away and they both suddenly leaned into each other as their eyes closed but then the clock suddenly chimed midnight and Belle gasped in shock as she looked at the clock and Rumple looked at her concerned,

"Belle?... What's wrong?" he asked and Belle looked at him guilty,

"I…. I'm sorry but I have to go but please know that this was the most magical night of my life" she said and Rumple looked at her confused,

"Belle what are you talking about?" he said but Belle smiled softly before kissing his cheek,

"You managed to find me once. You'll find me again" she assured before running off and Rumple looked stunned for a minute and his father stood up from his throne quickly,

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO AFTER HER!" he yelled and Rumple instantly came out of his trance before running after her. By the time he reached the entrance hall he saw the carriage riding away and he sighed but then he noticed a dainty glass slipper on the steps of the palace and he smiled before picking it up gently as he watched the carriage ride away,

"I will find you. I will always find you" he said it was then that Charming came running to his side,

"Bad luck mate" he said before patting his shoulder but he then noticed the shoe in Rumple's hands and he raised an eyebrow at him,

"You stole my line didn't you?" he asked knowingly

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11 :D don't worry SwanFire fans there will be a scene for little Emma and little Bae I promise. :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. SFASOGAMS

**Chapter 12: Searching For A Shard Of Glass Amongst Mirror Shards**

Belle smiled softly as she gazed at the glass slipped she held in her hand when a kind voice spoke,

"Did you have a good night?" her fairy godmother asked and Belle looked at her before nodding gently and her fairy godmother smiled,

"Was it everything you dreamed of?" she asked and Belle smiled blissfully before sighing,

"It was everything and more" she whispered,

"As was he" she said softly before looking at the castle in the distance and her fairy godmother frowned,

"Then I don't understand why you left…. Did you really think that Rumple will have cared about your dress turning back into what you're wearing now?" she asked but Belle shook her head before smiling gently,

"I didn't leave for that reason…. I left because I saw my step mother…. Just a glimpse but I saw her and I saw the rage, the anger, the hatred in her eyes towards me. I knew that if I left before midnight then she would follow. All I care about is keeping Rumple and Bae safe" Belle explained and her fairy godmother looked confused,

"I don't understand… What could your stepmother possibly do that would put them in danger?" she asked and Belle stood before placing the glass slipper in her satchel and scooped up little Mary the mouse before placing her safely in her apron pocket and then looking at her fairy godmother once more,

"It's not what she can do now but what her mother can teach her" she said before mounting Sugarcube,

"I fear my actions last night may drive her to use the dark magic her mother once wielded….. My stepmother has a spell book locked in a safe within her study and she would rather die than watch me…." She began before thinking to herself and she smiled softly,

"Watch me marry Rumple" she finished softly which made her fairy godmother smile,

"You would marry Rumple if he asked you?" she asked and Belle smiled brightly,

"I'm afraid that answer is reserved for him and him alone" she said teasingly before kicking Sugarcube gently before riding off.

* * *

Belle was right. Regina had seen Belle at the ball and she was absolutely outraged. When she saw her run from her beloved Prince's arms she almost growled at her daughters that they were going home much to their many whines and protests.

* * *

She had stormed into her study before practically yanking off the safe's door after putting in the combination by twisting the dial with a furious grasp. She quickly snatched the ancient spell book before caressing the heart shaped ruby gem on the cover,

"I need your help mother" she whispered to the cover as she glared,

"I refuse to let that miserable creature take place on the throne that should be mine" she practically growled,

"Show me how mother… Help me" she begged in a whisper and the books cover suddenly swung open before the pages fluttered in a quick fashion before stopping on a particular page and Regina smirked evilly,

"Oh this will certainly do….. Thank you mother" she whispered before blowing on the words and they magically turned to mist and Regina took a deep breath in as she breathed in the words and her eyes closed as if it were her own personal ambrosia before her eyes fluttered open and for a small moment her eyes glowed red.

* * *

Rumple somehow knew that something was wrong. The glass slipper sat on his desk. Charming looked confused,

"So let me get this straight" he began,

"You're going to try that slipper on the foot of every girl in the kingdom because….." he tried before falling back on his chair hopelessly,

"No sorry you're gonna have to explain it to me again" he said and Rumple sighed in a frustration,

"Listen, I don't know why Belle left so suddenly but I know there was a reason" he explained and Charming chuckled before picking up his goblet and he took a swig,

"She couldn't stand you" he said with teasing suggestion which resulted in Rumple smacking the back of his head,

"Ow! I was just kidding" he said as he rubbed the back of his head and Rumple rolled his eyes,

"Well I wasn't." he said firmly,

"I'm telling you Belle left for a reason and she left this glass slipper deliberately… I think….. I think that shoe might only fit her" he said and Charming raised his eyebrows,

"Ok… Rumple have you been on the ale?" he asked and Rumple rolled his eyes,

"No….. I know it sounds stupid but…. I really need your help" he said and Charming pouted like a child for a moment before groaning,

"Urrrrrrr Fine. I'll help you find your mysterious lady love but you really owe me this time" he said slightly teasing and Rumple chuckled before patting his shoulder gratefully.

* * *

 **Uh Oh what could Regina possibly be up to? Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Filling In The Blanks

**Chapter 13: Filling In The Blanks**

Charming rode out with Rumple who carried the glass slipped safely within his satchel. Charming looked down at the village as he sat upon his noble steed,

"So… Where to first?" he asked and Rumple was silent for a moment before he looked at his friend,

"I don't know how but… The slipper will show us" he said before looking at Charming awkwardly,

"I sound crazy don't I?" he asked and Charming chuckled,

"You're in love…. There's not much of a difference" he teased causing Rumple to chuckle.

* * *

Rumple was indeed correct. The slipper would only fit Belle. He sighed hopelessly after another failed fitting attempt,

"I feel awful because I know what she looks like….. But I just….." he tried to explain but Charming patted his shoulder,

"I understand my friend." He said reassuringly and Rumple smiled gratefully.

* * *

Rumple and Charming were riding to their next destination when a cloud of smoke appeared before them as if by magic and suddenly Regina appeared with an evil smirk upon her face,

"I hope the day finds you both well" she said with a mocking tone and Rumple glared as he recognised her to be Belle's wicked step mother,

"Get out of our way" he ordered firmly and Regina smiled brightly,

"Oh with pleasure just as soon as I have what I came for" she said before waving her hand in an elegant fashion and Rumple's eyes widened as the glass slipper appeared within her hand and he quickly dismounted before retrieving his sword and he glared as he pointed it at her,

"I order you to return that immediately" He growled as she smirked as she looked at the slipper amused,

"Nice try with the whole attempt of trying the slipper on every girl in the kingdom but I'm afraid you were slightly mistaken" she said and Rumple looked confused,

"I can sense this slipper was formed by magic and if I'm correct then it should…." She began but then the slipper glowed a temporary blue before fading and Regina smirked,

"Ahhhhhhh there….. You see? You get closer to her then it glows. The closer you are the brighter it glows allowing you to find her and I can't have that" she said with a smirk before lashing the slipper against the ground causing it to shatter and Rumple rushed forward,

"NO!" he roared before glaring at her,

"You'll pay for that witch. If you think your actions just now will stop me searching for her then you are sadly mistaken" he growled and Regina smirked,

"Oh I know…. Which is why….. Your highness" she said before waving her hand causing her daughters to appear behind her and they were holding a restrained, frightened looking young Bae,

"I took precaution" she said evilly. Bae looked terrified,

"Papa!" he yelled with tears in his eyes and Rumple acted instantly,

"Bae!" he yelled as he rushed forward but Regina waved her hand causing him and her daughters to vanish once more,

"You want your son back?... Well I'm afraid your highness that only your beloved Belle can do that" she said before looking around,

"DO YOU HEAR THAT BELLE?! YES YOU CAN HIDE LIKE A COWARD OR YOU CAN HAND YOURSELF OVER TO ME AND SAVE YOUR BELOVED PRINCE'S SON!" she yelled with a smirk,

"MEET ME TONIGHT AT THE PLACE YOU DREAD MOST!" she yelled,

"YOU COME AND I'LL LET THE BOY GO!" she announced before vanishing and Rumple's eyes widened before he quickly mounted his horse before racing off,

"Where are you going now?!" charming yelled after him and Rumple paused his horse's race before looking over his shoulder,

"If I know Belle then she will definitely do whatever she can to save Bae! I have to find her before tonight!" he yelled before racing off and Charming quickly raced behind him on his own horse.

* * *

 **Regina's gone mad :O poor little Bae will Rumple find Belle in time? Will Bae be saved? Please review review in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Look Inside Yourself

**Chapter 14: Look Inside Yourself**

Rumple and Charming returned to the castle and went straight to the armoury. It seemed that Regina was trying to slow them down at any cost because a huge storm had come out of nowhere.

* * *

Rumple tossed Charming his helmet as they both deemed their armour when a servant rushed in,

"Prince Rumplestiltskin" he said but Rumple's thoughts were elsewhere,

"NOT NOW!" he yelled but the servant wouldn't give up,

"But sir this urgent" he begged and Rumple looked at him sharply,

"MY SON IS IN GRAVE DANGER AND IT'S POSSIBLY THE WOMAN I LOVE IS TOO!" he yelled,

"I THINK IT CAN WAIT!" he finished and the servant looked terrified before holding up a package,

"That's what I'm trying to tell you sir. The girl from the ball was here only 15 minutes ago and she left this for you" he said and Rumple's eyes widened as he took the package quickly before taking a knife and opened it quickly. He removed the wrapping to find the other glass slipper and he picked it up to find a letter beneath it. He picked it up gently,

"It says,

 _'My Dearest Rumple,_

 _My stepfamily must be stopped at any cost. She may be wicked but she is a woman of her word. If I hand myself over then she will release Bae. A dearest friend of mine who assisted me with my attendance to the ball has assisted me once more. The slipper will now glow brighter when you are closer to Bae. I refuse to be the reason that causes you to lose your son. I want you to know that meeting you was the happiest moment of my life and it expanded the night we danced at the ball. I fear that this night means I will never see you again and if this is so then I must tell you that…'_

What?" he asked frustrated when he saw that the last words had been scorched by dark magic and he clenched his teeth angrily,

"Regina" he growled and Charming patted his shoulder,

"Don't worry Rumple. We have the other slipper now so we'll find them" he assured and Rumple nodded firmly.

* * *

Tamara and Ursula kept poor little Bae restrained whilst Regina paced back and forth,

"Will you stop your infernal sniffling!" she yelled which only cause Bae to whimper as more tears fell down his cheeks and she rolled her eyes when suddenly,

"Leave him be Stepmother!" the voice said causing Regina to turn quickly and she smirked evilly when she saw Belle standing on the over side of the gorge, connected by only a rickety old rope bridge,

"This is between you and me" Belle said firmly and went to take a step forward but Regina waved her hand causing Bae to lift into the air and she suspended him over the very high gorge with rushing, violent water below and Belle gasped,

"BAE!" she yelled and Bae screamed in terror,

"Miss Belle Help me!" he yelled as tears fell down his cheeks and Belle glared at Regina who simply smirked,

"We do this my way." She told Belle firmly,

"You don't cross without my say so. You do exactly as I say. Do you understand Belle?" she asked in a mocking tone and Belle glared before nodding and she looked at Bae gently,

"Don't worry Bae. Everything's going to be ok I promise" she said softly and Bae's bottom lip wobbled but he nodded and Regina rolled her eyes,

"Enough with this sentimentality. Start to cross the bridge" she said firmly and Belle was hesitant with her first step but she noticed with each step she took, Bae was moved to the safe side of the gorge from where she started. When she reached the middle of the bridge, Regina held up her hand,

"Now stop right there" she said with a smirk,

"I should have done this a long time ago" she said before going to wave her hand once more and Belle's eyes widened and she held up both her hands,

"No wait…. Please" she begged,

"Before you do this. Release Bae so that he can return to his father. That's my only request" she said which caused Regina to roll her eyes once more,

"Always thinking of others. How pathetic" she mocked before clicking her fingers and Bae's restrains vanished,

"Belle!" he yelled as he went to run to her but she held out her hand to make him stop and she shook her head,

"No Bae…. It's ok. Just go and find your papa" she said gently with a soft smile and Bae pouted,

"But what's gonna happen to you?" he asked innocently but Belle smiled softly,

"That doesn't matter… But what does matter is that… I'm giving Sugarcube and my friend Mary to you for you to look after for me….. Can you do that for me Bae?" she asked softly and he nodded as his bottom lip wobbled but before Belle could say anything more, Rumple and Charming rode up to the gorge's edge,

"Bae!" Rumple yelled as he dismounted and quickly took Bae in his arms before seeing Belle in the middle of the bridge,

"Belle! What the hell are you doing?! It's not safe!" he yelled before handing Bae to Charming and he rushed towards her but the ropes supporting the bridge unravelled before taking the form of venomous snakes and they hissed at Rumple in warning and his eyes widened in shock before Regina smirked,

"Not one more step lover boy" she warned evilly,

"I think I like this better…. Belle. Why don't you tell your lover why you dread this place so much?" she mocked and Rumple glared at Regina and Belle looked down sadly,

"This…. This is where my father…. Died" she told him sadly and he looked at her gently,

"Belle you don't have to tell me" he told her softly and she looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek before shaking her head,

"I have to do what she says" she explained before taking a deep breath,

"He was a merchant so he travelled a lot…. There was a terrible storm much like this one….. He was returning home but the only route was across this gorge" she said sadly,

"There was another bridge back then… Before it broke beneath his feet" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks and Rumple glared at Regina,

"How dare you make her speak of such a painful memory!" he yelled and Regina smirked as her daughters giggled,

"Enough of this" she said with a bright evil smile,

"Time to say bye bye" she mocked and Belle felt hopeless but a voice suddenly spoke within her mind. It was her fairy godmother and it was as if time slowed around Belle,

"Belle you can stop her" whispered her fairy godmother and Belle looked confused,

"How?" she asked and she could almost feel her godmother's warm smile,

"Everyone has power within them Belle including you" she told her and Belle shook her head,

"No….. That's impossible… I don't have any magic" she said and she heard her fairy godmother giggle,

"Correction…. You didn't 'know' you had magic…. Your power is your kindness and courage and the love within your heart Belle… Think of those you love. Stop Regina" the voice told her encouragingly and it vanished and it took a moment but Belle smiled softly and time returned to normal as Regina waved her hand causing the bridge to break entirely and Rumple's eyes widened,

"Belle!" he yelled but the next thing Belle appeared beside Rumple as if by magic and she smiled brightly as she looked at her hands stunned,

"It worked" she whispered to herself and Regina glared at her both shocked and outraged,

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled and Belle looked at her before smiling softly,

"It's over Regina… You lost. You don't have any hold over me anymore" she told her and Regina glared,

"You infernal girl! I own you!" she yelled but Belle shook her head before smiling softly,

"No…. In fact you never did…. I just needed someone to show me that I was worth more" she said softly before looking at Rumple and he smiled before holding her hand and Regina glared angrily,

"This isn't over!" she yelled but Belle looked at her sadly,

"I'm afraid it is Regina" she said before waving her hand and Regina's Mother's spell book appeared within her hand and Regina's eyes widened as Belle tossed it into the gorge and it vanished into the waters below and Regina looked hopeless as Belle looked at her,

"I hope one day you are all lucky enough to find what I have" she said softly as she smiled at Rumple and Charming put Bae down who giggled and ran up to his papa before hugging Belle's side and she smiled softly before looking at her step family once more,

"Goodbye" she said before turning away as she walked away with Bae and Rumple and they all rode back to the castle together.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14 :) Please review in order to unlock the last chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Meeting The Future Father In Law

**Chapter 15: Meeting The Future Father In Law**

Belle was nervous when they arrived back at the castle. She knew it would be her first time meeting Rumple's father. Rumple smiled softly as her helped her dismount from Sugarcube,

"Are you alright?" he asked and Belle smiled nervously as she looked at the castle doors,

"What….. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked and Rumple smiled before brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes,

"That, my dear Belle is impossible. Just be yourself and he'll love you nearly as much as I do" he whispered and Belle smiled softly and they both leaned into each other to share their first kiss when,

"Oh you found them thank goodness" said Snow as she came running down the castle steps whilst carrying little Emma who she gently put down to hug her husband and Emma ran to Bae with a giggle,

"Are you ok Bae?" she asked and Bae shuffled his feet nervously,

"Yeah. I'm ok" he said and Emma was eager to know all that happened,

"Mama said you had been kidnapped by an evil witch and Papa and uncle Rumple went to save you" she said excitedly and Bae blushed embarrassed and Belle noticed this before smiling and winking at Rumple,

"I'm afraid that is only half true Princess Emma" Belle said and Bae looked at her confused but she smiled,

"It was actually I who was kidnapped and brave young Bae rushed to my aid before saving me from the evil witch" she said and Rumple chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Belle's head as Emma looked at Bae with wide eyes,

"Really Bae?" she asked with a big excited smile and Bae blushed before smiling softly and he nodded and Emma giggled before hugging Bae tightly,

"You're a hero Bae" she said happily and Bae blushed before hugging her back and Rumple smirked amused at Belle and she shrugged her shoulders innocently,

"I'm a born matchmaker" she said causing Rumple to chuckle once more.

* * *

Belle's arm was looped through Rumple's as he escorted her into the throne room where his father was waiting. Belle took a deep breath as they approached the royal platform on which the king was sat on his throne. Rumple smiled before bowing,

"Father….. I would like to introduce you to Belle" he said before smiling softly at Belle but she gulped, having never taken her eyes of the king as the corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile before standing,

"Step forward my dear. Let me see you better" he said and Belle looked at Rumple nervously before stepping forward and she curtsied politely which made the king smile,

"So… You're the young lady who has been occupying my son's thoughts for the last few months" he said amused and Belle smiled softly as she stood to full height,

"I cannot speak for your son your majesty but I can say that he has occupied my own thoughts for the last few months" she told him politely causing the king to chuckle as he looked at his son,

"I can see why you like her" he said before retaking his seat on his throne,

"My son and grandson are my greatest treasures young lady… I would do anything to protect them so I'm afraid I must ask….. Do you love my son?" he asked and Belle smiled softly as she looked at the floor,

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that your majesty" she told him gently causing the king to raise his eyebrows in shock,

"Oh….. And why is that?" he asked and Belle smiled softly before looking at Rumple,

"Because my answer is for your son… And your son alone" she told him and the king smiled,

"Very well…. Rumple?" he said before gesturing for him to come forward and Rumple smiled softly at Belle as he came to her side,

"Belle I… For all my years as a prince most people who have sought my company only seek it because of my title… But that day in the village when you saved Bae and you offered us shelter and assistance without a second thought. I fell in love with the disguise I created… It was only after I lost you that I realised that it was actually you….. Who I was in love with" he whispered as he took her hands in his own before raising them to his lips as he pressed a kiss to their surface as Belle smiled softly,

"For most of my life I was alone… I was treated as if I was nothing more than the grime I swept from my home's floor. Not that it felt like much of a home at the time… That is….. Until I met you and Bae" she whispered,

"The day we met… I felt as if I finally had a family again and because of your lie….. I was heartbroken but….." she smiled softly,

"Then I saw how much lengths you were willing to go in order to meet me again and for the first time in my life I not only felt love but… I realised that I was also in love myself" she said as she cupped his cheek softly,

"I realised Rumple….. That I love you too" she whispered and Rumple smiled before leaning in softly at the same time as Belle and they shared their very first kiss. Finally.

* * *

The king threw another Ball in celebration of his son finding true love. Belle stood beside Rumple as they watched the guests dance. Belle and Rumple chuckled as they saw Bae and Emma dancing together with child hood innocence. Charming smiled softly as he danced with his wife. Everyone was happy.

* * *

Rumple looked at Belle before holding his hand out to her,

"Shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the dancefloor and Belle smiled softly before shaking her head,

"Not this time" she told him softly and he looked confused as he watched Belle approach his father and she curtsied politely,

"Might I have the honour your majesty?" she asked and he looked at her almost nervously which was an expression Rumple was surprised to see on his father's face,

"I….. I haven't danced in a very long time my dear… I'm an old man" he told her almost sadly but Belle smiled softly as she took his wrinkled hand in her own softly,

"I don't see it" she said softly causing him to smile before standing and he bowed his head politely,

"The honour would be mine my lady" he said before escorting her to the dancefloor. Belle smiled at Rumple over her shoulder and she could see tears in his eyes as he mouthed,

 _'Thank You'_ causing Belle to smile softly as she began to dance with the king. Rumple watched on with happiness as he watched his father dancing for the first time since his mother's untimely passing and his heart swelled at the look of happiness on his father's face.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'Purer Than Glass' :D I truly loved writing this story. Please review and let me know what you thought. :D Thank you for reading.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
